On scarlet wings, my revenge lies
by Top Ten of the Trainee Corps
Summary: A fire started it all. A fire, and the forest hated us. Why? For going there. They killed Sparrow Fur. They will die, I have the revenge of a father, it will prove the strength of my friends, I will kill Clear Sky if it means he will stop this senseless battle that will only result in his death, or my death. Death is the only end. Does he not know?
1. Chapter 1

Gray wing opened his eyes, bleary with sleep, but he heard something other than his kits and mates breathing, and could smell it too.

Fire.

Fire on the moor.

He leaped up and yowled;

"Fire! Get to the forest! Wake up!"

The hollow was suddenly alive with cats, running around, yowling to each other.

"Come on! Get to the forest!" Gray Wing yowled, picking up Owl Eyes, and taking him to Jagged peak.

"Jagged Peak, take care of him!" He said, running back to get Pebble Heart, Turtle Tail was running out, with Sparrow Fur in her jaws.

"Gray Wing! Help!"

Gray Wing ran into his den, Pebble Heart was hiding underneath a feather, without a thought, he picked Pebble Heart up, and carried him out, running.

He ran across the moor, other cats around him, all running to the forest.

But he felt a pain in his chest, fell, and all thoughts seemed to fall away...

**Sorry its so short, I have a bit of writers block right now...**


	2. ATTENTION! READ!

(was just sent this message this morning)  
VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!  
SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A **ING WARRRRR!

Be a warrior! Rise against this tyranny! Be strong! We will always remember a true warrior! I am Ravenflower! Here this message!


End file.
